Ceiling fan blades often accumulate dust and other debris. The blades are difficult to clean because ceiling fans are often located in relatively inaccessible areas. Thus dusting them can take an inordinate amount of time compared to dusting other, more accessible items in the household. This difficulty often leads the house keeper to forego dusting until a later time, which in turn leads to an even greater accumulation of dust. Greater accumulation of dust can lead to the creating of unsightly dust globs which are difficult for dusters to capture. Uncaptured dust globs can fall from the fan soiling the floor, carpeting or other furniture items beneath the fan. Cleaning with some devices such as a feather duster may dislodge dust globs to fall to the floor.
Another important difficulty in dusting ceiling fan blades concerns safety. Fans are often located high above the floor and may only be accessible by ladder. Housekeepers are often tempted to use more rapid but less secure means for reaching the fan blades. Balancing on wobbly stepping stools, or swivellable chair seats while vigorously wiping the blades can lead to falls causing serious bodily injury.
Therefore, there is a need for a ceiling fan duster which addresses one or more of the above problems or inadequacies.